The present invention generally relates to a surface mount type connector equipped with solder tabs, and more particularly to a surface mount connector equipped with solder tabs which can self-adjust to ensure planarity between the solder tabs and solder terminals whereby both the tabs and the terminals can be properly soldered to a mother board.
A surface mount connector for a memory module, e.g. a small outline memory module (SO DIMM), must be equipped with auxiliary solder tabs. In this arrangement, an upward lifting force applied to the connector by manipulating the memory module to insert it into or extract it out of a connector tends to dismount the solder terminals from the circuit board. The negative effects of the force can be lessened by the provision of the auxiliary solder tabs which reduce the strain on the solder terminals.
A known type of connector is shown in FIG. 13. A plurality of solder terminals 100 arranged in two rows extend outward from an insulative housing to be soldered to a circuit board and a pair of solder tabs 200 are provided near respective free ends of both legs 300 of the connector. The two rows of solder terminals 100 together define a common plane on which all the solder terminals lie. The solder tabs 200 extend perpendicular to a lengthwise direction of the leg 300. The solder tabs 200 assist in securely mounting the connector to the circuit board, otherwise, a memory module (not shown) inserted into a slot formed in a body 400 of the insulative housing will be subject to an upward force tending to dismount the solder terminals from the circuit board. One type of solder tab can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,057 which is assigned to the same assignee of the present application. The solder tab disclosed therein basically forms part of a one-piece metal member securely connected to a latching device and is therefore stationary with respect to the solder terminals of the connector.
While it is advantageous to use solder tabs, difficulties are experienced in maintaining the planarity between the solder terminals and the solder tabs. Where planarity is not established between the solder terminals and the solder tabs, either the solder tabs will not be properly solder mounted to a circuit board, thus diminishing the intended purpose of the solder tabs, or the solder terminals will not be properly solder mounted to the circuit board.
The present invention thus aims to ensure that the solder tabs achieve the intended auxiliary function while not adversely affecting or interfering with the soldering of the solder terminals to a motherboard.